Squirps
Prince Squirps Korogaline Squirpina (also known as Squirps) is a character that appears in Chapter 4 of the game Super Paper Mario. History Tippi revealed the hidden spaceship and he was first introduced when he came out of it. He assumes that Tippi and Mario (Peach or Bowser) is looking for the Pure Heart. Tippi asks if he allies with Count Bleck, he denies and introduces himself as Squirps and their captain. Tippi does not trust him which drove Squirps mad. Their only space responses can be "Yes sir!" or "Gotcha!". Tippi was concerned with Mario (Peach or Bowser) following Squirps who assures that he/she is alright. Squirps can create a warp hole, the player must hold until the player is sure that he built enough power. Afterwards, Mario (Peach or Bowser), Tippi and Squirps warped in there. Squirps says to press to use his "squirt beam" to damage enemies. They continued their journey until they completed the chapter. In Chapter 4-2, they were on a Planet Blobule. Squirps forgot where the entrance to Space Byway in surprise. Squirps runs because he needs to go to the bathroom, however it was occupied by Fleep who refuses to come out without paper. In thi case, Squirps will have an accident. Mario (Peach or Bowser) and Tippi continued their jouney without Squirps and later came back with paper for Fleep. Thus Fleep was pleased and joined Mario's party. Squirps managed to go to the bathroom and he was relieved. After finding the entrance, the chapter ends. In Chapter 4-3, Mario and his party headed to Space Bypass. Mario (or Peach or Bowser), Tippi and the Pixl stared suspiciously at Squirps who knew the secret route. They were aiming to go to the Whoa Zone, Squirts mentions that some of them call it the "Space Graveyard", a complicated maze that when you go in, you cannot go out. Squirps felt hungry, but they continued their journey. After Fleep uncovered the X mark, a Space Gate appeared with a hole the shape of Squirps and he squeezed in it. The Space Gate opened and they continued their journey. There was another space gate that has two holes. Mario (Peach or Bowser) twisted Squirps into the hole, but the Space Gate will not open. Squirps told Mario and his party that he must eat something that he finds delicious. A sign hints that something is "sweet" that starts with "cho" and "late". They find a store called Twinkle Mart to buy Sweet Choco-bar. The crew returned to Squirps and gave him the chocolate that another one that looked like Squirps twisted in the hole to open the Space Gate. They entered through it to end the chapter. In Chapter 4-4, they merged to the Whoa Zone and Squirps went ahead of Mario and Tippi who were left behind. Later, Mario and Tippi caught up to Squirps who was tired of waiting. Unfortunately, there was Mr. L who kicked Squirps out. After Mario defeats Mr. L, Squirps was aware with Mr. L's Brobot and helps Mario and Tippi defeating it. Mario, Tippi and Squirps came for the Pure Heart. Squirps also refers Squirpina XIV as his mother, he also revealed his real name. Squirps finally gave Mario the fifth Pure Heart. Profile Personality Squirps is a "mysterious space child". He clearly understands Outer Space, despite Tippi hazing him. Speech Squirps speaks by third-person. de:Klirps fi:Squirps Category:Characters Category:Characters in Super Paper Mario Category:Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters